The Only Exception
by ppgrulz123
Summary: This is for 30secondstomarsfan101's contest. I hope you enjoy it. Song: The Only Exception By Paramore.


**Hey guys I'm back with a new songfic! This might be for 30secondstomarsfan101's contest, but I'm not sure yet. I had another idea too, so we'll see. But anyways on with the songfic**

**DISCLIMER: I don't own the PPG, RRB, milk, eggs, or The Only Exception by Paramore.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry, and curse at the wind. **

**He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it.**

He's depressed about this. The Professor. He is upset this had to happen. He married Miss Keane, our kindergarten teacher a year ago. But they had a big fight and got a divorce. Now he's heart broken, and so is our ex-mom.

**And my mama swore that she would never let herself forget.**

Now I don't trust people much anymore. I only stick to my sisters. I watch over them. Making sure that no one hurts them, or breaks their hearts. If they did, I'd beat them to pulp. That's why I don't fall in love anymore. I don't want anyone to break my heart.

**And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist.**

But even though I say these things, I didn't follow out. I broke my promise and fell for someone. I'm trying to not think about it, but I can't stop. He's just, something. Something I can't explain.

**But Darling, you are the only exception,**

**But you are, the only exception,**

**But, you, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
**

I tried to deny this feeling, but I can't. It's overwhelming, and I can't control it. I shouldn't be head over heals like this. Especially for him. It's confusing. It can't happen. I don't want what happened to my parents to happen to me. How do I know if he's reliable, and he won't give up on me?

**Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face  
**

I swore to myself this wouldn't happen. It just can't. We can't be together. It's just wrong. He isn't worth it. Or is he? I try to avoid him, but I always end up seeing him somewhere. He sees me too, and stares, but then looks away. It's just the way he does that, that makes me attracted to him.

**And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I'd sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness  
**

**Because none of it was ever worth the risk, but**

**You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
**

Then there was the day that he really noticed me. He came up to me, and we talked. He seemed shy. But he asked me out. I was happy inside and said yes, even though I knew I should've said no. We went and had a great time. We kept going out, for a while. We kissed, gave each other gifts, and were considered the best couple of the school, maybe even better than my sisters and his brothers. It was all going so wonderful. Even though I was happy with him, I always was still a little untrusting, and thinking that he would leave me any day for some other girl. I was constantly worrying about it.

**I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know your leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream  
Oh,**

Then came senior year, and graduation, and we stayed strong. I still worried a little, but not as much. I felt safe in his arms. He kept me going. I stayed strong because of him. He was like my inspiration. Then we headed off to college. Surprisingly the same one. We were studying to become Police Officers. We had so many of the same interests. After a few months he asked to marry me. I was overwhelmed with happiness and joy. I said yes. I still kept a grip onto my past, but I think I can make an exception.

**You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception**

We said our vows and headed into our car and off onto our honeymoon. I was in love. It was better than anything in the world. I had the best husband in the world. All because I let go of the past, and made an exception.

**You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception**

I'm glad I let go of the past. We have 2 kids, a big house, high paying jobs, and the best part is that we had each other. So I know now that I'm a believer and love DOES exist.

****

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

* * *

**Wow! that's awesome I think I did good! Let me read it over and see if it's good. Please hold.**

**AWWW! I love it! Ok I think this is good! So, I'm thinking this is pretty good, so I'm entering it in 30secondstomarsfan101's contest! I hope I win. It wold be nice. And if you guessed who this story was about, then let's hope you were right! It was Buttercup who was thinking about this, and she marries Butch obviously. So yay! Happy ending! How nice. Well that's all I have to say, so Please Review and tell your friends about it! Thanks! :)**

**ppgrulz123**


End file.
